


Men Just Can't Help But Act On Impulse

by Skyline (skybs)



Series: Impulse [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-16
Updated: 1998-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She want's him... and he, too ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Just Can't Help But Act On Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth part of my Impulse-Series. I know, I know, I said I wouldn't write another one, but this is really Liriels fault and the fault of a certain TV commercial *g*.  
> Thanks to Gabrielle for betareading!

Balancing bags full of groceries in her arms, Lori ran down the street towards the bus stop. It was already dawn, and she knew if she missed this bus she wouldn't get home and then to her mother in time for the annual family party. To make matters worse, her car was broken again. And of course---why would it be any different---the bags in her arms got heavier and heavier with every step she took.

Life just wasn't fair!

Lori could already hear her mother's voice, asking the same questions all over again every time she visited her. "Child, wouldn't it be better to buy a new car?" "Child, is it really so hard to concentrate on college instead of sitting in front of the computer surfing the Internet all the time?" "Child, isn't it time for you to meet a decent, young man and marry him?" Child, child, child, child... She hated it.

Lost in thoughts, Lori didn't see the man coming towards her and crashed into the stranger full force. The bags fell to the ground, groceries rolling all over the place. Sighing, she kneeled down and started to collect everything. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

Reaching for a tomato, she touched the hand of the stranger, who had also kneeled down to help her pick up the vegetables and meat. Looking up, she was immediately drawn to the eyes of the very handsome young man. He had shoulder-length, brown, curly hair; high cheekbones; and the most beautiful eyes and lips Lori had ever seen.

//Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.// she thought, checking out the well-built body hidden under a flannel shirt and tight jeans that didn't leave anything to her imagination.

Time seemed to stop while she almost drowned in the blue depths, not caring if she didn't get to the family party on time. Everything seemed to lose importance---her problems, her mother, even the groceries still lying on the ground. Lori felt as if she and the stranger were the only two people on earth---nothing else mattered anymore.

The magic of the moment was suddenly disturbed by the clearing of someone's throat and the soft call of "Blair." Gazing up, Lori detected the cause ofthe offending sound. A tall man with broad shoulders; short hair; and angry, glimmering eyes stared down at her.

Dumbfounded, she noticed the apologetic look on the young man's face as he stood up and walked away with the tall man, their hands intertwining. As she stared at their backs, the stranger turned around---still holding the taller man's hand---shrugging as if to say, "Sorry, but I'm taken."

Life just wasn't fair!

In Lori's mind, her mother asked again, "Child, isn't it time for you to meet a decent, young man and marry him?" What would her mother say if she answered, "I want a man who's sensitive and caring, but they all seem to have boyfriends already."

 

* * * * *

 **later that day**

"Okay, Chief, what was that all about?"

Puzzled, Blair looked over at his lover, who was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your shameless flirting with that girl outside the mall today."

"Ooooh that," the younger man answered as understanding dawned, grinning slyly.

"I just couldn't help but act on impulse," he said and bounced at the older man, kissing his stunned Sentinel.

End.


End file.
